Hybridomas are being produced which secrete monoclonal antibodies to defined antigen specificity. In the past hybridomas have been selected that recognize the high affinity IgE receptor, its components and associated cell surface proteins that are involved in signal transduction. Monoclonal antibodies to several other cell surface proteins have also been selected. During the last year monoclonal antibodies were produced that recognize phosphorylated proteins.